


El Secreto de Evelynn

by ElMancree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, K/DA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElMancree/pseuds/ElMancree
Summary: Kai'sa descubre el secreto que Evelynn oculta en su cuarto... un plushie de Akali.





	El Secreto de Evelynn

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el hogar de las chicas de K/DA, Ahri se encontraba tomando una siesta en el sillón de la sala, Akali había desperdiciado el día jugando unas rankeds en el Overwatch encerrada en su habitación.

Kai’sa y Evelynn habían salido a hacer las compras de la semana. Cuando regresaron a casa, dejaron todas las compras en la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala.

“¡Al fin estamos en casa!” Kai’sa gritó, pero Evelynn le tapó la boca con la mano.

“¡Shh!” Evelynn señaló con la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ahri dormida.

“Oh… ya veo”.

“No la despiertes, seguro se cansó de tanto perseguir su cola como idiota”.

“Es adorable”.

“Lo sé”.

“Bueno… comenzaré a preparar la cena, les avisaré en un rato para que bajen” Kai’sa dejó sola a Evelynn y regresó a la cocina. 

Evelynn se asomó de inmediato a la cocina, Kai’sa estaría ocupada un rato preparando la cena, volvió a ver a Ahri, se acercó a ella y le estiró uno de sus cachetes.

“Ahri… ¿Estás despierta?” pero la chica no reaccionó y solo siguió babeando el sillón. Evelynn hizo un gesto de disgusto y mejor la dejó ahí.

Evelynn subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se acercó al cuarto de Akali, como siempre la puerta estaba cerrada, ella pegó su oído a la puerta intentando escuchar que estaba haciendo la rapera del grupo. 

Solo logró escuchar un montón de gritos enfurecidos en japonés que provenían de la chica, Evelynn se alejó de la puerta.

“No sé qué chingados debe estar diciendo, pero estoy segura de que deben ser un montón de vulgaridades”.

Evelynn se retiró de ahí, se dirigió a su habitación, estaba algo cansada que solo entró y olvidó cerrar la puerta. Se sentó en su cama y se quitó sus tacones, la estaban matando de dolor hace un buen rato, fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo caminando haciendo las compras junto a Kai’sa, quiso relajarse un rato y revisó su celular.

“Nada interesante por aquí” estaba aburrida, dejó su teléfono en su escritorio y se acostó en la cama, volteando hacia la dirección en que se encontraba su armario y se quedó observándolo un momento.

Evelynn se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a su armario, buscó y movió un montón de cajas de zapatos y tacones, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Sacó una caja misteriosa la cual siempre había mantenido oculta fuera de la vista del resto de sus amigas y la puso sobre su cama, cuando la abrió su rostro cambió por completo, ahora tenía una sonrisa tonta mirando el contenido de la caja.

Metió ambas manos en ella y sacó un plushie de Akali, al cual inmediatamente comenzó a abrazar con bastante ternura.

“¡Aquí estás, mi amor! Hace mucho que no te sacaba de ese horrible lugar” Evelynn seguía abrazando cariñosamente al plushie.

“Como desearía que fueras la Akali de tamaño real, pero no te pongas celosa, eso no significa que no seas igual de adorable que ella, podría comerte a besos a ti también” Evelynn comenzó a besar el plushie.

Evelynn estaba perdida en sus fantasías con el plushie, dándole tanto afecto imaginando que era la verdadera Akali “No sabes cuanto te amo, pero soy tan cobarde como para decírtelo de frente, no puedo hacerlo, solo imagina lo ridícula que me vería ¡Yo! ¡Confesando mi amor por alguien!” 

Evelynn se lamentaba de no poder admitir sus sentimientos a Akali, pero prefería mantener su fachada de diva inalcanzable “Se supone que seas tú quien venga a buscarme, suplicando por mi amor diciendo que me amas y que no puedes vivir sin mi… pero ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta” Evelynn bajó la mirada y dejó salir un suspiro.

“No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de poder abrazarte y besarte, mi amor ¡Mi amada Akali!” 

Fue entonces cuando Kai’sa entró a la habitación sin avisar “¡Oye Evelynn! No encuentro el…” 

Kai’sa se había dado cuenta que Evelynn estaba besando el plushie de Akali y ambas se quedaron congeladas por unos instantes, ninguna dijo nada. Evelynn había quedado en ridículo y lo sabía, solo podía ver como la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Kai’sa se hacía más incómoda. 

“¡¡¡Evelynn!!!”

El rostro de Evelynn cambio a uno de preocupación, quería intentar darle una explicación a la bailarina “¡No! ¡Espera Kai’sa! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Te aseguro que no es lo que parece!”

Pero Kai’sa caminó hacia ella y le arrebató el plushie que tenia entre sus manos todavía “¡Evelynn! ¡Esto es muy tierno! ¡¡¡Tienes un plushie de Akali!!!”

Evelynn se sintió aliviada por un breve momento “Ah… si…” dijo todavía en un tono incómodo.

Kai’sa abraza el plushie hasta que algo hace clic en su cabeza “Oye espera un momento…” Kai’sa la mira fijamente “¿Por qué tienes un plushie de Akali?”.

Entonces por error Kai’sa aprieta la mano del plushie y se puede oír un sonido que proviene dentro del plushie “¡Evelynn!” y lo peor del caso es que el sonido parecía ser una grabación con la voz de Akali. Si antes el ambiente se había puesto bastante incómodo, ahora estaba aún más incómodo y extraño el asunto.

Esto provocó un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de Evelynn. Ella rápidamente se lo quitó “¡Oye dame eso! No deberías andar agarrando cosas de las habitaciones de otros”.

“Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta…. ¿Por qué tienes un plushie de Akali que te llama por tu nombre con su propia voz?”

Evelynn estaba completamente roja de vergüenza, no sabía que hacer hasta que volteó a ver la caja que había sacado antes y recordó algo importante que posiblemente la sacaría de esa escena vergonzosa “¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! De ella no es la única que tengo, también tengo uno de Ahri y de ti”.

Evelynn se dirige a donde estaba la caja, había comenzado a sudar de los nervios y sacó otros tres plushies del resto de las integrantes de K/DA y los dejó sobre la cama.

“Menos mal tengo estos también” pensó y mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Kai’sa al verlos casi enloqueció de ternura “¡¿Qué?! Evelynn! ¡Estos plushies son adorables! ¿De dónde los sacaste?” Kai’sa puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.

“Creo que ya lo olvidaste. Bueno no te culpo, hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, no sé si recuerdas que firmamos un contrato con una juguetería para que hiciera estos plushies de nosotras, Ahri lo discutió con nosotras hace como dos meses”.

“¡Oh… es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! Por un momento creí que eras una loca obsesiva… Aunque no se suponía que los peluches iban a hablar”.

“Ah… esa si fui yo, mira” Evelynn tomó el plushie de Kai’sa y presionó su mano.

“¡Evelynn!” El plushie tenia esa grabación con la voz de Kai’sa.

“¡¡¡Awwww!!! ¡El mío también dice tu nombre!” Kai’sa estaba totalmente enamorada de ellos.

“Ya entiendo, los mandaste a personalizar usando nuestras voces ¡Evelynn eso es algo muy adorable!” Kai’sa tomó su propio plushie y comenzó a abrazarlo.

Evelynn sin darse cuenta comenzó a pensar en voz alta “Si… aunque hubiera sido más perfecto si el plushie de Akali dijera “Te amo” después de decir mi nombre” Evelynn se sonrojó de nuevo y abrazó con fuerza el plushie que volvió a decir “¡Evelynn!”.

Kai’sa estaba tan distraída con su propio peluche y no prestó atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo “¿Que dijiste?” volteó a verla.

“¡Nada!”

Kai’sa volteó a ver el resto y tomó el plushie de Evelynn, pero este tenía su verdadera forma, su versión demoníaca “Oye… ¿Cuál es este?”

“¡Oh ese es… de un personaje que no conoces!” inventó esa excusa.

“Oh entiendo… con razón está bien feo!” ese comentario hizo que Evelynn se molestara. Kai’sa lo soltó rápidamente al ver otro más, era el plushie de Ahri.

“¡Oh mira! ¡También tienes uno de Ahri! ¡Vamos a ver qué es lo que dice!”

Evelynn intentó detener a Kai’sa, pero fue demasiado tarde “¡Ah no! ¡No Kai’sa! ¡Ese no lo…!”

Kai’sa apretó la manita del plushie de Ahri y ambas solo pudieron escuchar cuando el plushie dijo una frase muy frecuente en el vocabulario de Ahri.

“¡¡¡ZORRA!!!”

El sonido hizo eco en toda la habitación.

…

Ambas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mientras miraron fijamente el plushie, luego Kai’sa miró a Evelynn sin saber si quiera que pensar al respecto.

“Evelynn… ¿Por qué tienes algo como esto?” la voz de Kai’sa sonaba algo incómoda de nuevo.

“Bueno… es una larga historia, nunca les dije nada acerca de que usaría su voz para los plushies que compré porque pensé que si lo hacía se burlarían creyendo que era algo ridículo o peor aún, Akali y Ahri solo dirían un montón de groserías en las grabaciones, resulta que elegí cierto día hacer las grabaciones discretamente, pero dio la casualidad que ese día Ahri andaba de malas y en todo el día no dejó de llamarme “Zorra” como necesitaba las grabaciones ese día no me quedó más opción que usar esa.

“Ohhhh… ya veo” Kai’sa puso una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y la miró fijamente con el plushie de Ahri en la mano.

“¡ZORRA!” Kai’sa lo hizo hablar a propósito. Comenzó a hacerlo un montón de veces.

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

Hasta que Evelynn se irritó “¡Ya basta Kai’sa!” se había sonrojado nuevamente.

Kai’sa no lo pudo soportar más y empezó a reírse “Jajajaja de acuerdo de acuerdo!” Luego miró al plushie de Ahri “¡Oh esto es tan gracioso! ¡Creo que ya sabes cuál es mi favorito! ¡El de Ahri obviamente!”

“No… ¿Por qué será?” dijo con sarcasmo.

“Si… ¿Me lo regalas?” Kai’sa sonrió tiernamente para intentar convencer a Evelynn. 

“Lo siento cariño, pero no quiero”.

Kai’sa puso una mirada de cachorro triste “¿Eh? ¿Por qué no Evelynn? ¡Oh vamos! ¡Por favor!”

“¡Ya te dije que no!” gritó Evelynn.

Kai’sa se enojó, hizo un puchero y apretó de nuevo el plushie de Ahri y se lo puso en la cara a Evelynn.

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

“¡ZORRA!”

Evelynn estaba bastante irritada, se cubrió los oídos, detestaba tener que soportar ese plushie con la voz de Ahri “¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Quédate con esa porquería!” Evelynn frunció el ceño.

“¡¡¡Si!!!”

Pero como parece que Evelynn está medio tonta, comenzó a pensar en voz alta de nuevo “Si… quédate con ese horrible plushie… de todos modos…” Evelynn volvió a tomar el plushie de Akali entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso “El único que me importa no es ese ni ninguno de los demás, solo este” Evelynn se sonrojó, imaginando que aquel tierno plushie era la verdadera Akali.

“¿Qué dijiste?” Kai’sa la sacó de sus pensamientos recordándole que no estaba sola.

“¡N… nada!” Evelynn pone el plushie detrás de ella. 

“Bueno… creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de esto por ahora, se está haciendo tarde y debo terminar la cena, baja en cuanto te llame por favor, iré a dejar esto a mi habitación” 

“¡Espera!” la diva detuvo a Kai’sa antes de que saliera por su puerta, Kai’sa obedeció.

“Por favor no le digas a Akali ni a Ahri acerca de esto, ya sabes cómo son… no quiero que comiencen a burlarse si se dan cuenta de que tengo estas cosas”.

“¡Oh no te preocupes Evelynn! No diré… más bien, no diremos nada ¿Verdad Ahri Jr?” Dijo mientras abrazaba el plushie de Ahri. Evelynn se le quedó viendo a Kai’sa, como si fuera un bicho raro.

“Gracias” Evelynn se encontraba algo aliviada ahora, cuando Kai’sa salió de la habitación llevándose con ella el plushie de Ahri. 

Evelynn se asomó fuera de su puerta para verificar que no hubiera nadie más y efectivamente, el pasillo estaba vacío, volvió a entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Tenía todavía el plushie de Akali en sus manos, se dirigió a su cama donde había puesto el resto, tomó el suyo que tenia que verdadera forma y comenzó a hacer como si los plushies se estuvieran besando y empezó a hacer voces para ellos como si fueran de verdad.

“¡Evelynn! ¡Te ves tan hermosa como siempre!”

“Oh gracias Akali, que buen gusto tienes”

“Oh si… ¡Te ves tan sexy en tu verdadera forma! ¡Me dan tantas ganas de besarte!”

“Oh… no necesitas pedirme permiso para eso, cariño”

Evelynn tomó a ambos plushies para fingir que se seguían besando, continuó jugando e imaginando que eran ellas dos en verdad. Siguió con estas tonterías por un buen rato hasta que Kai’sa llamó a todas a cenar. 

“¡Vengan a cenar trío de flojas!” gritó Kai’sa desde el pasillo.

Evelynn se disgustó al escucharla, ella quería seguir jugando de forma inmadura como una niña pequeña con sus plushies.

Cuando Evelynn bajó, pudo notar que tanto Akali como Ahri ya estaban ahí, ella era la única que faltaba para comenzar a cenar, Ahri movía su cola alegremente, Akali estaba mirando su celular, volteó a ver a Ahri, le mostró su celular y le guiñó un ojo. Luego llamó a Kai’sa.

“Hey Kai’sa… ya pagaste el recibo?”

Kai’sa inocentemente respondió “No… ¿Cuál recibo?”

“¡¡¡ESTA!!!” dijo Akali señalando lo que hay en su entrepierna.

Akali y Ahri comenzaron a reírse como locas y chocaron los puños, pero Kai’sa no entendió para nada la broma y siguió preguntando “Oigan ¿Por qué se están riendo? ¡Ya díganme cual recibo!”.

Pero solo provocó que Akali y Ahri siguieran muriéndose de la risa. “Que inmaduras” pensó Evelynn. Después de esto, la cena transcurrió como era de costumbre. 

Cuando la cena terminó, estuvieron un rato conversando hasta que cada una se dirigió a su habitación a continuar con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Evelynn se encontraba algo cansada “Creo que iré a tomar un baño” tomó sus cosas “Espérame aquí mi amor” dijo despidiéndose del plushie de Akali que dejó encima de su cama junto al resto. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño que estaba en el segundo piso.

Mientras tanto Akali se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en su celular viendo unos memes bien vergas, de repente recibió un mensaje de un amigo suyo en Facebook que decía:

Kayn: ¡Wey! ¡Tienes que ver esto! 

Akali: ¡Qué onda vato! ¿Qué pasa?

Kayn: Encontré una página en fb que se llama “El mismo vídeo de Akali rapeando canciones diferentes todos los días” JAJAJAJAJA. 

Akali: ¡¿Es neta?! ¡A ver pasa el Zelda!

El chico le envió el link a la página y Akali pasó un rato viendo los vídeos que subían en esa página “¡Pfff JAJAJAJAJA se mamaron los que hicieron esto!”

Akali se levantó “En estos videos también sale Evelynn ¡Debería ir a mostrárselos!” Akali salió de su habitación y caminó rumbo a la de Evelynn, como Akali nunca ha tenido muchos modales abrió la puerta y metió su cabeza “¡Oye Evelynn!” dijo alegremente, pero se encontró con la habitación vacía, entonces entró “¿Eva? ¿Deva? ¿Evangelion?” preguntó, pero nadie le respondió “Parece que no está aquí, bueno supongo que tendré que ir a buscar…” pero algo llamó la atención de Akali.

“¡Ohhhh! ¡Un plushie! ¡UN PLUSHIE MÍO!” Akali estaba emocionada al ver el plushie, era muy adorable para ella, se acercó rápidamente a la cama de Evelynn, lo tomó y accidentalmente apretó su mano. El plushie inmediatamente habló “¡Evelynn!” cuando Akali lo escuchó lo soltó rápidamente.

“¡A LA VERGA! ¡¿ESA COSA HABLÓ?!” el plushie estaba tirado en el piso ahora.

Akali le pisó la mano con sus tenis “¡Evelynn!” volvió a decir el plushie.

“¡Ah no mames! ¡Esa madre está poseída wey! ¡¿Y Evelynn tiene esta cosa en su habitación?! ¡NO!¡NO!¡NO! ¡ESA CHINGADERA ES DEL DIABLO!” 

…

Evelynn finalmente salió de su relajante baño y regresó a su habitación, notó que su puerta estaba entreabierta, no recordaba haberla dejado así, se apresuró a entrar, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una escena nada agradable para ella.

Las luces estaban apagadas, parecía como que alguien estaba haciendo un ritual satánico a Mei, Akali estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación dándole la espalda a la diva, la diva se acercó alterada al ver que Akali había hecho una fogata en su habitación.

“¡¿Akali?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!” Evelynn puso las manos sobre su cabello y entró en desesperación, viendo el desastre que Akali estaba haciendo con su alfombra nueva.

“¡Oh! ¡Evelynn! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!” Akali volteó a verla “¡No te preocupes! Lo tengo todo completamente controlado” Akali se levantó y se paró junto a ella.

Evelynn abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Akali y con las manos aún en su cabeza “¡No te preocupes Evelynn! ¡Ahora estás a salvo!” respondió Akali dándole unas palmadas a la diva en la espalda.

Evelynn rápidamente tomó a Akali de su chaqueta y la jaló hacia ella para mirarla de frente “¡AKALI! ¡¿QUE PENDEJADA HICISTE?!”

Akali sonrió “¡Vine hace rato a tu habitación y encontré unos plushies malditos! ¡Los plushies hablaban y solo repetían tu nombre! ¡Seguramente estaban poseídos! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Ya les prendí fuego! ¡Ahora estás a salvo!” Akali tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y puso las manos en su cintura “¡Vaya! ¡Con que así se siente Superman cuando salva a alguien!” Evelynn soltó a Akali mientras ella solo se rio.

Evelynn seguía en shock, Akali les había prendido fuego a sus amados plushies, pero cuando Evelynn volvió en sí, volteó a ver a Akali, quien seguía riendo orgullosamente frente a la fogata “¡Jajajaja! ¡Tomen eso malditos demonios!”.

Akali siguió riendo hasta que notó que Evelynn ya no estaba haciendo ruido “jajaja… bueno que deberíamos hacer ahora ¿Eve? … ehh... ¿Eve?” Akali al no recibir respuesta volteó detrás de ella y vio una figura oscura que se acercaba lentamente a ella…

“¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡NO MAMES!!! ¡¿QUE CHINGADOS ES ESO?! ¡¿El AYUWOKI VOLVIÓ?!

A la mañana siguiente Kai’sa se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno, llamó a las demás para que bajaran. Ahri fue la primera en llegar a la mesa y detrás de ella, Akali entró, Evelynn tenía sus látigos envueltos alrededor de Akali. 

“¿Ahora a qué están jugando ustedes dos?” preguntó Ahri con curiosidad.

“Oh nada, es solo que… ¡Akali ayer entró a mi habitación sin permiso y quemó algunas de mis valiosas pertenencias!” Evelynn puso uno de sus dedos en la mejilla de Akali.

“Y yo ya dije “Lo siento” ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me sueltes?” 

“¡No puedes hacer nada, quemaste mis amados plushies, ahora vas a tener que tomar su lugar!”

Evelynn abrazó a Akali y comenzó a llenarle de besos toda la cara. “Creo que voy a disfrutar esto” la diva aprovechó esa oportunidad, aunque se lamentaba haber perdido sus plushies pensó que valía la pena castigar a Akali de esa manera.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.facebook.com/El-mismo-video-de-Akali-rapeando-canciones-diferentes-todos-los-dias-2054108078172083/
> 
> En serio esa página existe xD


End file.
